05η Αιγυπτιακή Δυναστεία
V Αιγυπτιακή Δυναστεία Egyptian Dynasty V thumb|200px| [[Αρχαία Αίγυπτος Ηγεμόνες Αρχαίας Αιγύπτου >>Αρχαιο-Αιγυπτιακή<< Δυναστεία 0α Δυναστεία 0β Δυναστεία 1η Δυναστεία 2η Δυναστεία 3η Δυναστεία 4η >>Παλαιο-Αιγυπτιακή<< Δυναστεία 5η Δυναστεία 6η >>Πρώτη Ενδιάμεση<< Δυναστεία 7η Δυναστεία 8η Δυναστεία 9η Δυναστεία 10η >>Μεσο-Αιγυπτιακή<< Δυναστεία 11η Δυναστεία 12η >>Δεύτερη Ενδιάμεση<< Δυναστεία 13η Δυναστεία 14η Δυναστεία 15η Δυναστεία 16η Δυναστεία 17η >>Νεο-Αιγυπτιακή<< Δυναστεία 18η Δυναστεία 19η Δυναστεία 20η >>Τρίτη Ενδιάμεση<< Δυναστεία 21η Δυναστεία 22η Δυναστεία 23η Δυναστεία 24η >>Υστερο-Αιγυπτιακή<< Δυναστεία 25η Δυναστεία 26η Δυναστεία 27η Δυναστεία 28η Δυναστεία 29η Δυναστεία 30η Δυναστεία 31η Δυναστεία 32η Δυναστεία 33η ]] Ακολουθούν οι αυτοκράτορες (φαραώ) της 5ης Αιγυπτιακής Δυναστείας, κατά χρονολογική σειρά. Εισαγωγή DYNASTY V ( 5th ) 2465 - 2323 Imperators (Αυτοκράτορες) Μέμφις / Ελεφαντίνη Dating by Allen Dynasty V does not appear a continuation of the preceding royal lineage, although an opinion of a link between both dynasties in the form of queen Khentkawes, daughter of Menkaure, is very probable. With no doubt we have to do with a triumph of Heliopolitan theology. A later story based on historical events describes circumstances of birth of three first kings of the Dynasty V. They were supposed to be sons of the god Re from a village of Sakhebu near Heliopolis by Raweser, wife of Redjdjeded, one of priests worshipping the primeval god Re. Under the Dynasty V the solar cult gained much importance and the rulers, starting with Sahure, assume the name of sA-ra “Son of Re”. Pyramids, no more as monumental as under the preceding Dynasty, were built in the close neighborhood of solar temples. Expeditions to Sinai and Asia, as well as to Libya and Nubia were sent as previously. ---- Iri-maat ( = who does what is right) User-ka-f ( = his ka is strong) son of a person of no-royal descent hsb of Khentkawes I ( = dgt of Mycerinus) *Ωσέρκεφις (Ουσέρχερις Α΄) 2465 - 2458 Palermo Stone mentions events of years 2-7 of his rule He acquired right to the throne by marrying the daughter of Menkaure, the princess Khentkawes, and additionally by deriving his origin of the god Re and introducing to royal protocol title of sA-ra – Son of Re. - It is believed that he was father of kings Sahure and Neferirkare, succeeding him on the throne. - Another view, being in concordance with a story of Westcar papyrus, is represented by W. Helck and R. Stadelmann. They assume that three first rulers of dynasty V were brothers, sons of queen Khentkawes. ---- Neb-khau ( = The Lord Of Apparitions ) or Sa-hure (= he who is close to Ra) elder son of User-kaf? and queen Khentkawes I ( = dgt of Mycerinus) *Σάχαρις (Σέφρις) 2458 - 2446 Turin Canon mentions 12 years of reign, Palermo Stone in two-year cycle – a total of 14 years and Manetho, in turn, gives him 13 years of rule. - Expeditions into Sinai and the land of Punt. ---- Wser-khaw (= the force that has appeared) or Nefer-ir-ka-Re or Kakai ( = beautiful is the soul of Ra) younger son of User-ka-f? and queen Khentkawes I ( = dgt of Mycerinus) bhr of Sahure *Νεφρέρεχρις Α΄ Κάκαϊς 2446 - 2438 As annals in Palermo Stone end up with Neferirkare’s rule it has been suggested that they might have been compiled under his rule Sekhem-khaw ( = the power that has appeared) Shepses-ka-Re ( = noble is the Soul of Ra) son of *Σέψιχρις (Σίσιρις) 2438 - 2431 Both Turin Canon and Manetho give to this king 7 years of rule. ---- Nefer-khaw (= beautiful of apparitions) or Nefer-ef-Re (or Re-nefer-ef) ( = beautiful is Ra) son of Nefer-ir-ka-Re and queen Khentkawes II *Νέφρεφρις 2431 - 2420 His 7 years of rule, as assigned to him by Turin Canon, seems to be overestimated. He could not have ruled more than 2-3 years. Premature death of the king made his successor complete hastily building works on his pyramid Set-ib-tawi ( = whose favorite place are both lands) or Ne-wser-Re (or Ini) ( = Possessed of Ra's power ) son of Nefer-ir-kare bhr of Nefer-ef-Re *Νέσωρις (Ράθουρις) 2420 - 2389 Turin Canon gives 25 years of rule to him. Manethon gives to him 44 years. Men-xaw ( = stable of apparition ) or Men-kaw-Hor (or Kaiu) ( = eternal like the souls of Horus ) son of *Μέγκαχωρ (Μένχερις) 2389 - 2381 Turin Canon assigns to him 8 years of rule. Manethon gives to him 9 years. ---- Djed-xaw (= who is firm of apparitions) or Djed-ka-Re (or Isesi) (= the soul of Ra endures) son of *Δέτεχρις Α΄ (Τάνχερις) 2381 - 2353 Turin Canon gives to him 28 years of rule, Manetho 44 years. Information coming from population registers (performed every 2 years) comprise 21 register (papyrus of Abusir) and, based on recently discovered inscription in mastaba of Idu at Abusir, 14 register of population. Traces of his rule were found at Wadi Maghara in Sinai and Nubia (Wadi Halfa, Toshka, Buhen). Son of the ruler and his heir to the throne was prince Remkwi, who died prematurely before Unas ascended the throne; his daughters were: Khemerer-nebti and Hedjet-nebu. ---- Wadj-tawi (= the flourishing one of the two lands) Unas *Oνος (Όννος) 2353 - 2323 - He ruled 30 years according to Turin Canon , or 33 according to Manetho. He had two wives, queen Nebet, the mother of prince Wenisankh, and queen Khenut, presumably the mother of princess Iput who later was married to pharaoh Teti, the first ruler of dynasty VI. - Trade contacts with Asiatic cities became at those times a tradition - Also, facts of war expeditions against Bedouins Shasu are known. - Η πρώτη αναφορά για τον Άμμωνα ανάγεται στην βασιλεία του. Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία * Ηγεμόνες Αιγύπτου * Αίγυπτος Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] * Category:Ηγεμόνες Αιγύπτου